Enuresis or involuntary release of urine, and particularly nighttime enuresis, is a common problem among young children and adolescents. It is a very typical problem among boys. It is also encountered in caring for the elderly. Much literature has been devoted to the causes of such problems, which are complex and often related to both psychological and related physical problems. The resulting symptoms and "bedwetting" are troublesome both to the person involved and to those caring for him.
Many different devices have been proposed to assist in correcting this problem. One solution has been to use pads placed on a bed which sound an alarm when wet. Obviously such pads cannot be used other than on beds or similar support surfaces, and are not effective in assisting ambulatory elderly patients. More importantly, such devices have a long reaction time between the release of urine and the time when the bed or pad becomes sufficiently wetted to activate a signal. This time lag is so great that the subsequent awakening of the child or alerting of the person is too late to effectively remedy the situation. To be effective, such an alarm must sound as quickly as possible after the initial release or discharge of urine. The alarm must be effective in waking the child very promptly, since the tendency to sleep soundly often accompanies symptoms of enuresis.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,441,019 and 3,508,234 I have disclosed alarm devices triggered by the bridging of spaced electrically conductive surfaces on devices worn by the person. No soaking or penetration of material substances is necessary. Such devices have been effective in awakening children and users immediately upon hearing the signal. They have therefore been able to hasten to the bathroom, sparing the usual soaking of night clothing and bedding. The reflex action generated by use of this device has been most effective when used by a child capable of manipulating and cleaning the apparatus when so awakened. Similar alarms have been successful in aiding in the care of aged persons who have lost control of urinary functions. An audible alarm can alert nurses and attendants and assist in the sanitary care of such persons.
The present apparatus provides a sanitary device which can be reused and easily maintained in a clean condition. It is flexible and soft, eliminating the use of a rigid casing adjacent to the body. After use, the disclosed pad can be easily "reset" by simply drying its surfaces by application of a dry tissue. No elements need be assembled or disassembled. The pad provides a soft, comfortable, flexible device which will hug the body contours of either sex, regardless of body position or attitude; whether sitting, standing, or lying in bed. It will always be in proper position to intercept the first issue of urine. The pad is lightweight, is compact and acceptable to people of all ages. It requires no special garments.